


The Element of Surprise

by charleybradburies



Series: Pepper Week 2015 [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Community: fan_flashworks, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, POV Natasha Romanov, Polyamory, Post-Relationship, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Threesome, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:11:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3907393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper Potts was, for the most part, predictable.</p><p> </p><p>Written for Fan Flashworks Challenge #2: Triangle, and for <a href="http://clarahow.livejournal.com/2504.html">Pepper Week</a> Day Two: favorite romantic relationship(s).</p><p>Can be found on livejournal <a href="http://fan-flashworks.livejournal.com/488779.html">here.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Element of Surprise

Pepper Potts was, for the most part, predictable. Not in a boring way, but a comforting way. She was loyal, reliable, and steadfast, with a moral code that she held to regardless of circumstance. She kept her private life private, her clothes and Tony’s dry-cleaned, and Stark Industries running as smoothly as it could. She believed in hard work, fidelity, pluck and propriety. 

(Natasha knows this well. She doesn’t always _like_ it, but she’s come to respect it greatly.)

So it follows that when Pepper comes to her and asks her to consider joining her and Tony in bed sometime, Natasha is markedly taken aback - enough so that Pepper starts to apologize for and rescind her request before Natasha reassures her she'd just been caught off guard, particularly when Pepper had specified that it was her own wish. 

Not that she and Natasha hadn't been together before - there were too many occasions on which they'd done so to count offhand; but Natasha had long since assumed that the nascence of Pepper's monogamous relationship with Tony carried the assumption that other...variables were out of the equation - and for all the times she'd made Pepper come, she'd never imagined that she'd swing for a threesome. 

If she had, she'd have asked herself.

And if she'd had any idea how good it would be, she'd have asked _weeks_ ago. 

Fortunately, she knows just how to make up for that lost time.


End file.
